stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai Donar
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }} Tai Donar was an augmented Angosian Starfleet officer who served on the . (Dark Territory) Early life Tai Donar was born in 2335 on the planet Angosia III, the seventh child of Tiwaz and Caith Donar. Tai was born in the Angosian nation-state of Unomia. Tai was a bit of an odd ball growing up. Though most Unomian-Angosians had dedicated themselves to pacifism and intellectual pursuits, Tai had always been drawn to the old historical war vids that his many of his instructors, and his father as well, discouraged him from watching. Tai not only continued doing so, he organized neighborhood children in elaborate reenactments of battles long forgotten by most Angosians. Unfortunately, Tai was quickly become disabused of his romantic notions of war when Tarsia declared war Unomia in 2343. The Tarsians fought with a fervor and ferocity that the Unomians initially couldn't defend against. They desperately turned to science to turn the tide of the war in their favor. The supersoldier program was designed in part to minimize the cost of a total war on the whole society, while maximizing the Unomians ability to wage an effective counter to Tarsian aggression. Tai eagerly joined the military service at the age of 13. The chemical treatments and psychological conditioning began shortly thereafter. Early in his military training, a young Donar had the misfortune of encountering a far traveling Hirogen hunter in Angosia's harsh Iturri Jungle. Defeating the Hirogen warrior elevated Donar to the top of his training cohort. Tai was totally unprepared for the brutality of war. The Tarsians eventually began creating their own supersoldiers to erase the Unomian advantage. The war ground on for over a decade, wreaking havoc across much of the continent shared by the two powers. Tai rose to the rank of Subhadar by war's end. End of Tarsian War The Tarsian War ended in 2357 with an agreement by both the Unomians and the Tarsians to abandon their augmentation experiments. The two enemies formed a continental unity government. Both the Unomian and Tarsian supersoldiers, who were both deemed unable to readjust to civilian life were imprisoned on the Lunar V colony. Lunar V Like all Angosian "super-soldiers," Donar was sent to Lunar V after the Tarsian War. The veterans of the war were sent there because the psychologically and physiologically conditioned soldiers could not adapt to normal society. The fate of the augments changed, however, when an armed rebellion, sparked by Roga Danar, took place in 2366. The unified Angosian government, seeking Federation associate membership, agreed to accept Starfleet's recommendation to reintegrate the soldiers back into Angosian civil society. Return to civilian society Tai struggled to adjust to civilian life. He married in 2367, but the union quickly dissolved after six months. Tai suffered from nightmares, mood swings, and other side effects of the augmentation. Another reason his marriage failed was the sterility caused by the treatments. To make matters worse, many of the returning soldiers were treated poorly by the Angosian citizenry. Many were afraid of them, suspicious of them. Some even blamed them for the war. Many of the soldiers became criminals, mercenaries, went insane, or committed suicide. The Angosian government sought help from the Federation. Starfleet was happy to send in medics and psychologists to help the soldiers adjust. Some quarters of Starfleet were also interested in recruiting some of the supersoldiers. Tai eventually agreed to join Starfleet Special Missions as a survival tactics instructor in 2369. Special Missions Team 9 Tai became friends with Lt. Colonel Ivan Cherenkov in 2369 after Ivan attended one of the man's classes and impressed Tai. Ivan wanted Tai to join his Special Missions Team-9, but Donar didn't want to get back in the field. Years of taciturn needling eventually weakened Tai's resolve when the Federation-Klingon War broke out in 2372. Tai became a member of Ivan's Team-9. Kesprytt Tai was a member of Team-9 during a disastrous mission on Kesprytt III that resulted in Ivan's ouster from the Special Missions program in 2373. Special Missions Team 5 Donar led Special Missions Team-5 during the Dominion War from 2373-2375. While serving he utilized a magnetic gauss rifle that fires two hundred mag-accel rounds a second. The Special Teams motto was: “Leave none behind.” It was a motto Donar took personally. Donar's team fought at Invarrak, swooping in to rescue the remnants of the USS Sadat and Special Team-17, one Team-17 member being Lt. Pava Lar'ragos, after the Sadat had destroyed a Dominion communications hub on AR-776. USS Aegis In January 2376, Tai joined the USS Aegis as tactical officer as part of a lateral entry program. The following month, he took part in the stealing of the Aegis to rescue his captain, Terrence S. Glover. Jaros II In late March, the starship Tsushima took him and his accomplices to the Federation penal colony. Family and personal life Donar considers former Aegis XO Ivan Cherenkov his closest friend. Both men served together in the Special Missions program. Relationships In August 2376, Donar began a romantic relationship with his fellow officer, Lieutenant Juanita Rojas, former Flight Control Officer of the Starship Aegis. Hobbies and other talents Donar enjoys sharing the tricks of the Security/Tactical trade with fellow officers on the TacNet. Donar, Tai Donar, Tai Donar, Tai Donar, Tai